


Why I'll never work a night shift again

by Starryeyedrichie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Graphic Description, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedrichie/pseuds/Starryeyedrichie
Summary: A night shift worker gets more than they bargained for when they encounter a stranger on their way home early in the morning.





	Why I'll never work a night shift again

**Author's Note:**

> An English assignment I decided to type up and post because I was proud of it.

The last time I worked the night shift at my job was about 2 years ago. It was 6 am and the morning workers had come to take over, meaning I was free to go. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the building. Due to it being winter, it was still pitch-black outside, and to make matters worse, rain was cascading relentlessly, as if the clouds had been saving it all up for months. Stepping out into the night, I reminded myself how grateful I was that my house was within walking distance of my workplace. 

I knew I shouldn’t have been walking home on my own given the current circumstances, but I felt it would’ve been rude to wake my partner this early and ask them to pick me up.

About halfway into my journey, I saw her. At first, she was in the distance, roughly 30 feet away from me. I couldn’t make out any features, she was just a silhouette under a streetlight. It was only when she began to walk that I felt unnerved. She staggered as if both of her legs were broken. They seemed twisted at unnatural, impossible angles. I figured she could’ve been drunk and trying to get back home, so I carried on walking. 

As the distance between us gradually grew smaller, I had more of a reason to feel disturbed. She was wearing surprisingly little for this weather, just a tattered dress with a thin jacket over the top. The rain made her dress cling to her body and I could see all of her bones. Her hip bones and ribs protruded sharply around her concave stomach, leading me to wonder if she even had any organs inside her. Her face was hidden under her hood which set off alarm bells within me. Deciding it would be best to not make eye contact with her, I put my head down and picked up the pace. 

When we came to pass each other, I froze. My limbs felt locked in place. I wanted to keep pushing on, but it was as if some unseen force was holding me in place. She stopped next to me and turned in my direction, her neck emitting a sickening crunch as she moved. I felt one of her frozen, emaciated hands on my shoulder, her elongated fingers reaching almost to my mid back. The other hand slowly peeled her hood back, revealing her inhuman visage. Her crooked smile was wide enough to split a normal person’s cheeks in half. Her thin lips did little to disguise rows of sharp, needle-like teeth. She began to open her gaping, fleshy maw, and at that point, everything went black. 

I woke up convulsing on my living room floor. My mouth tasted metallic and in my blurred, faded vision, I could just make out a pool of scarlet on the carpet next to me. The last thing I heard before waking up in the hospital was my partner screaming when they saw the state I was in and frantically calling an ambulance.


End file.
